Corrin's Conflicts
by AtomicX160
Summary: Corrin has someone distracting him/her from his/her duties... and they have no idea they're doing it! This is going to be me writing about love stories between the avatar and some other characters... every now and then I'll do one without Corrin, but not often.
1. Laslow

_Note: I've never personally did this pairing, but I'm a huge fan of Laslow. I thought it'd be fun if I made my own take on it, what with Laslow's backstory. Enjoy!_

 _Damn me… I can't… but…_ Corrin's thoughts were all over the place. Everything had hit her like a bus. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to-

"Ah, Lady Corrin!" Someone called.

 _Damn, damn, damn! Dammit all!_ She recognized the voice; it belonged to the root of her problems.

"Milady, may I say that you look extremely beautiful today!" Corrin looked up to see Laslow doing his signature wink and winning smile. Corrin's cheeks turned slightly red.

"O-oh… Hello, Laslow," Corrin replied steadily. She couldn't tell him of all the problems she was having. She couldn't let him know…

"Are you okay today, milady? Your cheeks seem a bit red. Are you exhausted? Maybe you should take a load off. No worries!" Laslow spouted all at once. He took a bag off of his back and removed a blanket. "Take this, Lady Corrin! Take a nap!"

"Laslow…" Corrin's cheeks became even redder. "Right here? Do you understand the dangers of me sleeping here? Unprotected?"

"Your words hurt more than a Hoshidan's blade, milady. I will, of course, watch over you!" Laslow smiled and winked once again. Corrin's face really heated up.

"You know what? I think I will take a nap. I won't even ask why you have the blanket. Thanks, Laslow." Corrin got comfortable on the ground and pulled the blanket over her. She had very long hair, but didn't mind that she was going to have to clean and brush it well.

 _If I take a nap, maybe I'll forget about this whole thing. Maybe I'll forget that I… I…_ Corrin fell asleep before she could finish the thought.

 _Let's see here… Basket, check… Wine, check…_ Laslow checked through the contents of his bag. _Now… where is it? Ah, here we go._ Laslow found his precious item. _It's all or nothing…_

Laslow went about his business, setting all his things out on the grass. Corrin slept for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only around twenty minutes. Laslow took a look over at Corrin every now and then, making sure she was all right. He saw Odin come walking by.

"Ahoy there, La-"

"Sh!" Laslow stopped his old friend. "Lady Corrin is asleep!"

"Oh. Sorry. So… why is she asleep on the grass?" Odin asked, confused.

"She was tired, so I let her use the blanket I had."

"Wait… you don't mean… THE blanket? The blanket of everlasting strife?"

"Would you please stop calling it that? I know I've an… eccentric personality, but I'm serious about this!" Laslow scolded.

"Very well. Good luck… Inigo."

"Thanks… can I ask you a favor? I need you to use some magic or something and heat this up." Laslow held up a small, round object.

"No problem, pal." Odin cast a simple fire spell to heat up Laslow's object. Odin stuck his thumb up before walking away.

 _That man… I'm not sure what to do with him, but I don't know what I'd do without him._ Laslow sighed. He finished his preparations.

"Urgh…" Corrin's eyes opened slowly. She sat up quickly, not realizing how bright it still was outside. "What in the-"

"Take your time, Lady Corrin," Laslow suggested.

"Wa! Laslow! You startled me…" Corrin turned to look at the man. She felt her face heating up.

 _Damn… I guess this is real._ Corrin was mad at herself. She couldn't have a distraction like this; she had an army to lead!

"Lady Corrin, if you'll direct your eyes this way…" Laslow gestured with his hand and moved away from Corrin. There, she saw the contents of his bag all laid out on the grass.

"Oh my Gods! Laslow… is this all for me?" Corrin stood up and walked over. There was a picnic basket with a somehow-still-heated pot of tea.

 _Thanks, Odin…_

"Of course, Lady Corrin! I did this for you! Well, us. That's why I had the blanket, to set up a beautiful picnic!" Laslow smiled.

"Laslow! That's so nice of you!" Corrin ran at the man and gave him a big hug. She quickly pulled away, with both her and Laslow's cheeks turning a bright red.

"I don't mind at all! Here, take a seat. Let's eat!" Laslow gestured a spot on the grass for Corrin to sit, as he sat right next to her.

The two ate together. Corrin and Laslow both enjoyed picnicking with the other.

"Laslow… there's something I need to tell you," Corrin began.

"Yes? Anything for you, milady."

"I… I… well… I think I-"

"Actually, Lady Corrin, there's something I need to tell you first." Sweat poured down his forehead as his cheeks turned a bright color.

"Um… yes. I mean, go ahead. It's probably better that you go first."

"Well…" Laslow stuck a hand in his pocket, fidgeting with the item inside. "You see, the thing is… Lady Corrin… I know you're Lord Xander's sister, but I…"

"You can say it Laslow. I promise I won't think less of you," Corrin reassuringly swore.

"I… This can do the talking for me." Laslow pulled the object out of his pocket and presented it to Corrin. Her face turned bright red.

"Laslow! What is this? Is this an-"

"Yes. This is an engagement ring. I love you, Lady Corrin, and if you'd be mine, I'd be yours." Laslow got down on one knee and smiled up at Corrin.

"I… Yes! Laslow, I love you too! I realized it recently, and had no idea what to do about it. But if you truly feel the same way, then I accept with all my heart!" Corrin's cheeks lit up.

"Well… Before I officially ask you the question… you must understand. I come from somewhere far, far away, and will have to return there one day. I love you, but I couldn't marry you just to abandon you later."

"Do you know what love entitles, Laslow?" Corrin asked, taking his hand. "It means that I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. It means that I'll fight the gods just to spend a moment of time with you. I don't mind having to do anything, as long as I get to spend the time with you!" Corrin hugged Laslow.

"Then…" Laslow held the ring up. "Will you marry me, Lady Corrin?"

"You already know my answer, Laslow… yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Corrin smiled at her new fiance.

"Corrin… I can't express how happy you've made me."

"I feel the same way, Laslow. I feel the same way."

"Well, shall we go and tell the others?" Laslow proposed, offering his hand.

"Yes, let's." Corrin took Laslow's hand and walked side by side with him back to camp. She was ready to spend her life with this enigma of a man.


	2. Flora

_Author's Note: I'm glad everyone liked the first story! I've decided to make this a series, keep making a new story. It's mostly gonna be CorrinxSomebody, but every now and then I'll stray away from the avatar. If you have any requests, I'd be glad to do them! PM me or put it in a review. Without further ado, please enjoy CorrinxFlora!_

Corrin found himself going through his normally scheduled day. Nothing was odd; he had a few conversations, a strategy meeting, and a lot of help from Felicia and Jakob.

 _Man, would I be lost without those two… Unique as they are, they're both huge helps._ He asked Jakob if he would do some work around the castle.

"I'm yours to command, Lord Corrin. What would you like me to do?" Jakob asked, a sly smirk coming across his face.

"Could you do some work on the Ballista?" Corrin asked. "Takumi thought it'd be helpful if someone invades the castle again."

"Of course, Lord Corrin. You had but to ask." The butler bowed and walked away, towards the ballista.

 _I'm glad he's such a help. Now I need to find-_

"Oof! Agh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The klutz asked.

 _Found her._

"Hello, Felicia. Don't worry about bumping into me. I needed your help with something; will you lend a hand?" Corrin asked sympathetically.

"O-oh… of course, Lord Corrin!" Felicia clumsily stood at attention.

"Leo asked me to make the Fire Orbs stronger. Could you take care of it?" Corrin politely asked.

"Of course, milord!" Felicia dashed away, tripping over herself multiple times.

 _How has she not killed poor, poor Jakob yet?_ Corrin thought. _Or Dwyer, come to think of it._ Felicia and Jakob were married, and had a son named Dwyer. He seemed to be a good butler, but it was hard at times to find the resemblance between him and Felicia.

 _I oughta hit the hay…_ Corrin made his way towards his private quarters. He fell asleep soon after lying down on his large bed.

"Lord Corrin!" Someone called as soon as he left his quarters.

"Hm?" Corrin turned around to see his scaly friend. "Ah, hello, Lilith. What can I help you with?"

"Somebody's here to see you!" Lilith proclaimed. A girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is that-"

"Hello, Lord Corrin." The blue-haired woman stood in front of the army's leader.

"Flora!" Corrin dashed towards the girl and stopped right in front of her. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill us."

"Yes, I'm well aware, but I realize that I cannot let King Garon go on like this," Flora explained. "I have the blessing of the Ice Tribe to be here, if you'll let me into your ranks."

"O-of course… but I don't think I'm the one you should ask that," Corrin replied. He turned around to look at the girl who had spied on their conversation.

"F-Flora?" She called out.

"Felicia… I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Flora!" Felicia ran at her sister and hugged her tight.

 _There's the answer, I suppose._ Corrin chuckled a bit and went on his way.

It had been a while since Flora came and joined the army. She hadn't really talked with much of the army save for Felicia and Corrin. Sometimes she would talk to Jakob and Dwyer, but only in her sister's presence. One day she was having a conversation with Corrin.

"Milord… I need something from you," Flora abruptly stated.

"What's going on, Flora?" Corrin asked.

"I'm sorry… I need to talk to you about it in a private location. Do you know a good place?" Flora sweetly asked.

"Hm… why don't you meet me in my private quarters at sundown?" Corrin offered.

"If you say so," Flora replied innocently. "Thank you, Lord Corrin."

 _Good, good. That's exactly what I needed._ Flora went on her way to make plans with Felicia.

 _Gods damn me, today's been exhausting… looks like the sun's going down._ Corrin arrived at the door to his quarters, feeling a cold breeze near the entrance. _What in the- oh yes, I told Flora to meet me here. Maybe I'll get around to telling her, finally._ He opened the door and was swarmed with ice and wind.

"F-Flora? W-what in the s-seven h-hells…" Corrin called. He could hardly see the arm he was using to shield himself.

"Milord!" Someone called. "Lord Corrin, I'm here."

"W-what is a-all o-of this?" Corrin asked, making his way through the gusts.

"I'm sorry… I can't control this. When I get emotional, this is how I am…" Flora called, disappointed.

"Flora… it's okay. Y-you can t-talk to me!" Corrin shouted.

"Lord Corrin… I… I love you!" Flora shouted. With that, the storm seemed to disappear.

"What?" Corrin asked, shocked. Despite the remaining cold, Corrin felt his face heat up dramatically.

"I love you, Lord Corrin. That's why I wanted to talk to you in private. I had to tell you, milord." Flora blushed deeply. She looked down at the ground.

"Flora…"

"But I can't. It's not okay for a liege to love her lord. I thought if I came here to fight for you, I would finally gain some closure. I've loved you since you've matured, Lord Corrin. It was so hard for me as your maid…" Tears began to flow from Flora's eyes.

"Flora!" Corrin leapt at the girl and enveloped her in a large hug. "No, Flora… don't do that. I'm glad you told me. I love you too, Flora. I really do." Corrin smiled a bit, happy, he was finally able to get it off of his chest.

"Really?" Flora asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Then… let's get married."

"That's not a bad idea," Corrin replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I have something for you…" Flora reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring made of solid ice.

"It's beautiful, Flora," Corrin replied, slipping it onto his finger. His life was going to be a cold one, but the two were happy until the end of their days.


	3. Laslow x Azura

_Author's note: This is my first story without Corrin. This won't be a too-often thing but special thanks to Lady Renrider for requesting this one. I hope to impress!_

"Ah, Lady Sakura, would you like to join me for tea?" He asked.

"Um… uh… um…" Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, freaking out over the simple question.

"Damn you, Laslow! You freaked her out!" Hana dashed at Laslow and walloped him with the blunt part of her sword.

"Agh! Hana, I'm sorry! I was just being friendly…" Laslow rubbed his bruised behind and walked away.

"Laslow… are you all right?" Someone asked from behind him.

"Wha-? Oh, Lady Azura. Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you," Laslow reassured the princess.

"Are you sure? That looked a little rough." Azura smiled slightly.

"Don't remind me," Laslow smartly replied.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm going to go talk to Sakura and clear your name," Azura explained.

"'Clear my name?' You say that like I'm a murderer or thief!" Laslow proclaimed.

"I only tease, Laslow. I'll see you later, alright? I expect to see some new dancing next time!"

"Alright, Lady Azura. Thank you. And perha-"

"No, Laslow, I won't get a cup of tea with you," Azura cut him off. She laughed a bit and left.

 _Oh my Gods… that was rough._ Laslow went on his way back to camp, where he could help someone out and perhaps not get walloped for it.

 _I suppose I should really talk to her…_ Azura marched back towards Sakura and Hana.

"Sakura… I'll take him down" Azura overheard.

"You don't need to do that," Sakura sniffled. "I'm… I'm just not used to being flirted with… He did nothing wrong."

"I'll kill him! I swear to the Gods, he'll die by my hand! On my honor-"

"Hana, please," Azura butted in. "It's just his personality; he clearly didn't mean to upset Sakura in the way he did."

"Th-thanks, Azura… yeah, Hana. Please, leave Laslow alone. He's a good man with a f-flirtatious nature." Sakura sniffled again.

"Sakura… are you okay?" Azura moved next to her sister, placing her arm on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm… yes, I believe I'm fine. Thank you…" Sakura smiled a bit.

"Grr…"

"Hana, please don't be so angry. Laslow is a good man. Why would Xander keep him as a retainer for so long if he weren't? And besides, isn't flirting a friendly thing? He asked for a cup of tea, no more, and Sakura clammed up. There's no crime in flirting, and no crime in being nervous. Is that enough to sate you?" Azura spouted all at once.

"…Lady Azura. What if he were to flirt with a married woman?" Hana asked.

"Well, flirting in itself is still harmless. It's not like he has deep feelings of love for them. He just doesn't know any other way of introducing himself." Azura smiled at Hana.

"Hmph. I guess you have a point. I suppose I should let him go… for now." Hana sheathed her sword. "If you feel that way about Laslow, why don't you marry him?" Hana laughed.

"Ha ha, Hana. Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" Azura asked.

"Yes, Azura." Sakura smiled. "T-thank you."

"No problem." Azura smiled and walked away.

"Five, six, seven, eight… up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right…" He spoke as he did the motions. Someone quietly watched him from the shadows.

"And… hup!" He struck a dramatic pose. "I guess that's that. You can come out now, Lady Azura. I'm all finished."

"Laslow… how long did you know I was there?" Azura asked as she revealed herself.

"Since before the dance began. You're not exactly quiet. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Laslow smiled at Azura.

"Well, Laslow… I've come to talk with you," Azura stated.

"Okay, I can see that, but about what?" Laslow asked.

"I wanted to talk with you about Sakura."

"Agh! I would've apologized, had her retainer waited another five seconds before smacking me with that damned katana!" Laslow spouted.

"Yes, I'm aware, and so is Sakura. She said she forgives you," Azura assured Laslow.

"What? Are… are you serious?" Laslow's cheeks turned red.

"Yes, of course I am. Sakura knows it's just your way of being friendly," Azura explained.

"Oh, thank the Gods… I wouldn't want that Hana to come after me, would I?" Laslow laughed. Azura smiled slightly.

"No, I suppose not…"

"Say, Lady Azura, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Laslow's face became serious.

"I already told yo-"

"I'm not going to ask you to get a cup of tea," Laslow bluntly stated. Azura nodded and shut her mouth. "Lady Azura… I know this is wrong, because you're a princess and I'm just a lowly retainer, but… I love you."

"What? Laslow, there's a fine line between flirting and being a jerk!" Azura got angry and her cheek lit up to a shade of red that complimented her blue hair.

"I'm… I'm serious!" Laslow knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Lady Azura… will you marry me?"

"Oh… Laslow…" Azura trailed off. "I can't."

"What? Why can't you marry me?" Laslow asked.

"With you being such a flirt, how do I know you won't cheat on me?" Azura bluntly asked. "I can't be sure."

"Yes, you can!" Laslow assured her. "You said it yourself; flirting is my way of being friendly. I mean nothing by it. But this-"

"Tell you what, Laslow," Azura cut him off. "You may ask me to a cup of tea, and another after that, until I truly believe you can commit to me. Then, I'll marry you."

"R-really? Then… Lady Azura, would you like to get a cup of tea with me?" Laslow asked, excited.

"Nothing would make me happier!" Azura smiled, taking Laslow's hand. It was going to be a while, but Azura knew Laslow would pull through.


	4. MCorrin x Niles

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Special shoutout to Cao Cao's Concubine for requesting this one! While I'm not a fan of this pairing, the only reason is because I hate not having access to Nina and Kana. If there was even one child between the pair, I would consider getting them married. Without further ado, I give you; CorrinxNiles!_

"Hm…"

"Yes, Niles?"

"I'm merely… observing."

"Observing… what?"

"You, Lord Corrin." Niles winked with his one eye.

"But… I'm not doing anything," Corrin stated.

"Yes, you are… you're trusting," Niles muttered. "Trusting everyone in this whole army. Even me, an ex-convict."

"Niles, this is real interesting, but can it wait for later?" Corrin asked. "I've got to make it to the war council."

"Hmph… very well." Niles smirked. "Until next time."

"Right…" Corrin walked away. _What a weirdo._

Corrin stood in the council meeting with all of his brothers, his older sisters, Azura, Felicia, Jakob, Flora, Gunter, and a few of the retainers.

 _I trust each and every one of these people… they haven't killed each other yet, despite being from the opposing kingdoms. I would gladly give my life for these people… yet Niles doesn't trust me?_

"What do you think, Corrin?" Someone asked.

"Hm? Oh, um… what was the question?" Corrin laughed nervously.

"Lord Corrin, are you okay?" Felicia and Jakob both dashed for their liege.

"Y-yes… I'm fine. Just thinking. What was the question."

"Brother, we asked your opinion. As we don't know much about the landscape of Valla, we're trying to make it through in the safest way possible," Ryoma explained.

"We have two options; we can go forward, down what looks like a straight path, or we can go around, looking for a side route," Xander added.

"Hm… I'd say go forward. I know it's more risky, but I believe the army can take it," Corrin stated. "Will you excuse me? I'm not feeling very well." Corrin stood up, getting nods from everyone in the room. All four of Corrin's retainers attempted to follow him.

"Lord Corrin! We'll help you!" Felicia stated.

"Thanks, Felicia. Jakob, Gunter, stay here and brief me on the rest of it later." Gunter simply nodded.

"But, Lord Corrin-"

"Felicia and Flora will take care of me. Don't worry about it." Jakob solemnly nodded and turned back around to the council.

"Come with us, Lord Corrin." The ice tribe twins brought Corrin to his Private Quarters.

In his quarters, Corrin clutched his head. Felicia and Flora tried cooling him down, as he kept saying he had a fever.

"Flora, will you fetch Niles for me?" Corrin suddenly asked.

"But you aren't feeling well, mi-"

"Don't care. Go get Niles," Corrin commanded. Flora silently walked out.

"Felicia… do you trust me?" Corrin gingerly asked.

"Of course, milord! I'd place my life in your hands in a moment," Felicia replied sharply. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yes, yes I would…"

"Milord, I brought Niles, as you requested," Flora burst in. "He wasn't very far away." Niles trailed in after the blue-haired girl.

"Lord Corrin." Niles smirked.

"Hello, Niles. Felicia, Flora, would you step out of the room momentarily, please?"

"Of course." The twins left the room.

"What a pleasant surprise," Niles stated. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I've been thinking about what you said," Corrin stated. "I want to understand. Why don't you like that I trust?"

"Because you don't know us. I could be hiding a knife in my boot this instant, and you wouldn't be aware."

"I suppose you're right, yes. But Leo trusts you. You haven't hurt him, and you haven't hurt your fellow retainer, Odin… somehow."

"But I've known them for a long time. You? I haven't known you for very long," Niles explained.

"Leo trusts you. That's enough for me."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Niles said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Corrin asked. Niles reached into his pocket.

"Corrin…" Niles pulled a ring out of his pants. "Marry me."

"M-marry you?" Corrin's face lit up, red.

"Yes, marry me. Take a chance. Dive forward into a life of mystery. A mystery of how two men can be together. A mystery of who I am, and what I want."

"N-Niles…"

"I can't promise much. I can, however, promise to bring you a lifetime of wonder. Will you marry me?" Niles knelt on one knee.

"Niles… you know what? Yes. I will marry you. I can't place my finger on why, but something tells me I'll never have a boring day. Yes, I'll marry you, Niles. Yes!"

"Then that's that." Niles slid the ring onto Corrin's finger. "I look forward to our life together."

"As do I, Niles." Corrin smiled, taking his new Fiancee's hand. "As do I."


End file.
